I'm really trying
by OrangeEucalyptus
Summary: TS/PP. No man can stay in Pepper's life with Tony around. A journey through the tunnel of real modern love. Things won't always bend over backwards for the misfit pair.
1. Chapter 1

Hours passed by as Tony rocked back and forth on his spinny chair. Yes, that's what he called the chair that he stole from Pepper's office. He'd come to a revolutionary discovery today. He was in, in… Oh God, he wanted to gag. He was in love with someone. Some one other than himself. Someone who was Pepper. Okay, now he was having a panic attack. He pressed his finger nails into the flesh of his palm. There was no way he was getting out of this one. Oh no. This wasn't infatuation, or just attraction, this was full blown love. He waited for the clock to turn nine. Pepper would be in at exactly nine o'clock. Always was. He'd been awake all night, trying to get rid of the feeling. Okay, call him dumb (don't), but he had spent half the night on Wikipedia , on how to fall out of love. Turns out you can't. Maybe he could try dressing Pepper up as George Washington. He thought about. No, she would still look great as hell, and he would still _love _her. Truth be told, it's not that he didn't want this. Its just that he was afraid that if he went through with it, he would screw it up. He was Tony Stark after all. Mistakes not sold separately.

At exactly nine,(told you) Pepper sauntered in, all high heeled and business suited.

''Good morning.'' She said crisply.

''Fat chance.'' He retorted. She looked confused.'' I'm sorry?''

'' You should be.'' He nodded. ''Did I _do_ something Mr Stark?'' Oh boy, was he testing her patience today.

Tony panicked a bit again.'' Nothing, nothing, just didn't sleep all that well last night. I don't feel all too sunshiny today.''

''Please improve your vocabulary, I can't work for a man who uses words like 'sunshiny' and 'spinny'.''

He stuck his tongue out at her. She put the Starbucks that she was carrying down onto the desk and tucked some her behind her ear. He thought about how he liked her ears. They had a shell like shape, and they kept her hair in place so well. He liked her hair too. His eyes travelled down to her lips. He would have liked to kiss those lips, if he could. They were a shade of pink because she bit them so often, out of concentration. Maybe when she concentrated n other kinds of things…. No, no going there.

Further down, her black top was slightly lower cut than he expected, and he spotted two three freckles he'd never seen before. If he was a cartoon character, his eyes probably would have popped out and there would have been drool. Well, drool was already in the picture. He pushed his chair forward and reached out to the flimsy material and rubbed it between his hands. Pepper slapped his hand and stumbled back in shock.'' What do you think you're doing?''

''Examining. Not our usual daywear, is it Ms Potts, you look saucy, I like it.''

'' I was out. Some friends set me up on a blind date, but it didn't work out.''

''Oh good.'' He said, before he realized what slipped out.'' Because, uh, I need my faithful assistant by my side.''

'' I agree.'' She said with her chin in the air, not realizing that Tony had inched closer. He suddenly enveloped her in a warm bear hug. '' And for that, I'm thankful.'' He whispered in her ear.

Pepper didn't know how to feel about this sentimental side of him. She smiled at him and drew herself out of his arms. He was reluctant to let go. Finally when he let go, she practically ran out of his shop. She was panicking, falling, breathing hard. She didn't know what this meant, if she wanted this to mean something.

She heard footsteps behind her and composed herself. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes were deep.

''Can I kiss you?'' It was a simple request, but it still knocked the wind out of her.

''No.''

''Please?''

Why was he begging? Maybe she was just going crazy. She didn't realize he had started speaking again.

'' I Need to test something.'' He murmured. He pulled her close, and just barely scraped his lips against her bottom one. She squeaked. ACTUALLY SQUEAKED. He knelt down and lifted her up, and kissed her again. He tugged at her bottom lip. It wasn't life changing, and that's how he knew, he was definitely in love. Pepper seemed to have come to her senses.'' This is NOT happening. No. I don't want this to happen.'' But her breaths were heavy, and she was still close. So he chose to let her go.

When he found her a hour later, her hushed whimpers bleeding through her office door and the ruffle of her skirt, he grinned like a chesire cat. '' Liar.'' He whispered to himself, and whistled on, twisting a sledge hammer in his hands. This was going to be the start of something interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

After that one incident in the bathroom,if you could call it an ...incident ,Pepper ignored Tony the rest of the week. The last thing she remembered him saying was,'' Who were you thinking of?",with a huge grin plastered on his face. She sighed in exasperation whenever she thought of it...he wasn't interested..at all. His flirtations were like a spiritual ritual,practised everyday on every woman that came within two miles of him for more than a millisecond. That, unfortunately was a part of her job. She kind of, sort of had feelings for him which didn't make his ministrations so bad, but the fact that he did it with every second woman, scratch that...every woman was what made it unbearable. A smash in the door interrupted her inner thoughts as she swivelled around to find Tony clasping his nose as he pushed opened the door. ''How many times do you need me to remind you that we installed a new door in the office?", she said. He always came rushing down to ask her something and,_**always **_smacked into the door carelessly. And then Pepper had to nurse his nose. Again.

''Are you ready? We gotta leave in two minutes?" Tony asked. Pepper looked bewildered. Oh God, had she forgotten that they had to go somewhere? She looked at him in amazement as he stood all ready, in a tux. He was **never **ready on time, ever. His lips were curved up in a smile as he handed her a small bag stuffed with pink paper with a silk dress neatly folded inside. She accepted the bag, still confused. ''Where are...what?''. He let out a small chuckle and said the firefighter's benefit was tonight. She had completely forgotten in the task of ignoring him. Crap. ''I'm so sorry Tony , ill just go get changed.'' She was always the one who was responsible and organized. Guess he was changing his ways. She made her way to the master bedroom and shrugged of the pant suit she currently donned. She picked up the yellow silk number. It was a sweetheart neckline, slightly tight in the front and then fell into a backless line, ending just below the dimples of her toned back. She admired it with a small smile before slipping it on. The silk clung to her body but it felt comfortable. It made her red locks look fiery and they stood out. Her blue eyes looked like illuminating orbs. She put on a simple pair of deep yellow pumps and walked towards the car, her pale arms wrapped in a deep red shawl. She was sure Tony would make atleast some kind of comment but all he did was stare in awe.

As he opened the car door for her, a sweet familiar comforting smell wafted to his nostrils. She smelt so great all the time and all he wanted to do was nuzzle his nose in the crook of her neck, her red hair falling on his face and stay like that forever. But he couldn't. So he'd settle for sitting extra close to her and inhaling her scent like a creepy stalker. He chuckled at his own joke and entered the car slamming the door as it raced off towards the benefit. Five minutes of Pepper shifting and groaning and complaining that the dress was too tight had given him a semi hard on. Years of her and this was the first time he had noticed that she was a stunner in yellow. He made a mental note to get her yellow lingerie for her birthday. Because he was dead sure they'd be in a relationship by then. Well not so sure...His self confidence had dwindled a bit when it came to winning Pepper's heart. In the beginning he thought it would be so easy, he would go ''bam,wham, thank you ma'am!" but now , it was completely different. Somewhere in the middle of his self discussion, they had reached the expo and were sitting at a table. Huh, thats weird he thought. '' Look Mr Stark i've got to speak to some representatives over there so i'll meet you at the bar later is that okay?'' she said pointing at the two men who were ogling his redhead. He inwardly growled while glaring at them and just smiled and nodded at her as she went off. Seconds after she left he whipped out his phone and sent her a text. Seconds later she was interrupted by the buzzing of her blackberry and a blush creeped up on her face, only visible to those who were intently watching her, namely, Tony.

_**Tony: Boring much? I can literally see from the movement of his lips that he's talking about wanting to join the company.**_

_**Pepper: No he isn't boring and yes you are surprisingly right.**_

_**Tony: Do you need me to you ''occupied''?;)**_

_**Pepper: I'm sure there are many other girls here that would simply love to be "occupied" by you.**_

_**Tony: Oh and by the way? That dress! Phew! You sure know how to pull off a skimpy dress and make it elegant..**_

_**Pepper: SKIMPY? May i remind you that YOU were the one who picked it out, Mr Stark!?**_

_**Tony: Pep, its Tony. I've told you before save Mr Stark for the the bathroom since you prefer it.**_

He clicked his phone shut, smirking proudly at his last text. Suddenly, he felt a sharp smack at the top of his head. He knew who it was. '' See Potts, told you i'd keep you occupied.''

" Yeah, with dirty texts.'' She snorted in derision." I almost choked on my martini in front of them reading that text. That was very unprofessional of you.''

''Since when am i ever professional?'' he retorted with that ever-present smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

''Come on Potts, its been a long night and you can't drive home in this condition. You're drunk.'' Tony said as he tried to pull Pepper by the waist towards the car while Happy stood next to it.

''First of all' i've had only one drink, and I am completely sober. A-and I am completely capable of driv-driving myself home at this time of the night.'' She stammered, trying to speak while she tried to untangle herself from Tony's limbs, falling and almost tripping off the sidewalk gracelessly.

''Why're you stammering?''

''_Because-_I can't speak and try to untangle you from me all at the same time'' Pepper huffed. Truthfully, it was hard to concentrate on anything else because she loved the way his hands pressed around the small of her back like he was claiming her. That was uncharted territory, not common for friends. But then again, they weren't exactly regular friends. She enjoyed the peace she felt in his arms and felt her eyelids getting heavy, until she realized that he had pulled her so close that she could feel his hot breath, tickling the soft spot beneath her ear. She shot up straight. Sure, it would be dangerous but she was a strong willed woman.

''Okay.''

''Okay?''

''I have conditions.''

''Oh?''

''Yes. I'm taking the guest room. No undressing. No sleeping naked...''

''But-''

'' I don't care if we aren't sleeping in the same room, an article of clothing has to be on you, and no, socks do not count.''

''Fine.'' Tony huffed in defeat. It was a long ride home, and staring at her was all he would be able to do to keep from falling asleep in her lap. So he watched, and watched until she scolded him and shoved his head in the opposite direction. Somehow, his head had tilted towards her to inhale her scent . Again. He kept watching her out of the corner of his eye. The pulse throbbing on the creamy skin of her neck looked delectable. He wanted to run his tongue all along it and make her shudder. He was abruptly broken out of his trance.

''What did you just say?''

'' I have to leave early tomorrow. I can't stay for work, are you sure it's okay if i spend the night?'' she asked. Although it seemed like she wasn't telling him everything.

''Why? I told you i don't like it when you have plans.'' He said sincerely. He would have smirked but he was too tired to even lift his lips up.

''I sort of have a date.'' She shyly said. He could see a light blush on her cheeks. He hated it. He hated that another man was doing this to her. He hated what the man was going to do to her on their date.

''No can do Potts. We have to finish those papers for the new suit tomorrow remember? Rhodey needs me to get it done so he can use it with the trainees.'' He tried to hide the smirk that finally came up. He did feel a little guilty when he saw her sigh and agree, fiddling with her tiny fingers. But he was not going to let some guy come between them. Their relationship. If they ever had one. He was almost certain about it.

''Lets do it tonight.''

He almost choked on his own saliva. Was she really using sexual innuendo and suggesting that do it tonight?

'' I meant the paperwork you idiot!'' she smirked. Great. Now she was smirking and he found it hot. Incredibly so. After what seemed like a long drive. They entered the mansion and Pepper plopped onto the couch. Despite everything, they were close and the mansion was like a second home to her, so she curled up for a bit. Tony watched as she removed the pumps from her feet and folded them onto the couch. She then undid two buttons from the front of the dress and his mouth went dry from the sight of a shadow and a dark piece of lace showing. She complained it was hot.

'' JARVIS'' He whispered once he had reached the kitchen to get them some water.

'' Yes sir.'' The AI replied.

'' I'd like you to turn the heat up just a little''

''But sir, Miss Potts just stated that it is quite warm in here. She even undid a few buttons.''

''Exactly JARVIS. Exactly why i'm asking you to turn the heat up.''

He strolled with confidence into the living room, but was disappointed to see that she had done up the buttons again.'' I'm going to change. Go down to the workshop and get the papers out of my desk drawer, and i'll meet you down in an hours time.'' She stated.

She walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom. The guest bedroom was now basically hers, closet full of only her clothes and some delicate gifts. She slowly slipped into the tight red tank top and soft yellow track shorts. She'd never kept any sleepwear over at his house, because she had always refused to stay the next at her boss's house. Five minutes later, she entered the workshop to find Tony covered in grease and oil under the Hotrod. She pit-pattered over to him in her pumps, because she had no house slippers and his shop was a mess.

''No Fair Potts, how come you're allowed less clothing than i am?'' Tony muttered, as he rolled out revealing a black wifebeater and sweatpants. It was a good look on him, she thought but quickly shook it off. She was dating Ben now, and he was amazing. No need for this amazing dark haired, chocolate eyed hunk of man. She inwardly groaned.'' Although i gotta point out, heels and hot shorts...its a great sight. '' he grinned as she slightly blushed, her freckles darkening.

''Shall we start?'' She asked still blushing.

Stark-1. Mystery date man- 0. He thought, smiling.

**Hey guys sorry i did not update in a long time. I will post a new chapter when i get soem more reviews and favs. Really sorryyyyyyy my loves but i feel like this story is worthless because nobody has been reading it so i feel like it going nowhere but i promise my next chapter will habe more pepperoni goodness. Love yall**


	4. Chapter 4

''Okay. So I finished signing most of them from my pile but there's still a few papers i'll do in the morning...have you-'' Pepper stopped midway with the pile of sheets and frowned at Tony's untouched pile. She gave him a squint of disapproval and slid next to him on the couch. All he'd done in the past few hours was think and scowl about the mystery man Pepper had taken a fancy to. Sure Pepper had done her own share of daydreaming about everything , but she had self control, and managed to pull her self together long enough to finish signing all the papers. Now she had time to feel disappointed about missing a night with Ben. They had been going out for almost a month now and for some reason she always found herself cancelling most of those nights to work in with Tony. He had surprisingly been doing his work almost every night, when usually he'd make her do it on the last day. She frowned at the many thoughts she'd been having through the night and shuffled the papers in order while her wrist flew deftly across each page, clutching a pen.'' There. All done.'' She said, smiling softly at the fact that she could now go to bed. She looked up to find him staring intently at her. Playfully, she stared back. He had a twinkle in his eye and she assumed it was one of mischief and was about to break the stare when her phone vibrated across the coffee table.

His gaze snapped towards the phone, and with a grin he lunged at it. Pepper could see him giggling like a school girl as he switched the phone on but then his face fell as he saw who the text was from for a second and then went from happy to disappointed to nonchalant.

'' It's from some guy named Ben.'' Tony said curiously.'' Is he your brother?''

''No.'' Is all she answered.'' Cousin?'' he continued.

'' why is it that the only men that would make contact with me are my relatives, according to you? I do have a social life outside of work, you know.''

He really hoped it was a cousin.

'' For your information, I'm dating Ben, you know, the guy who i ditched tonight, because you were suddenly a good boy and decided to do your homework.'' She said, with a hint of sarcasm. Pepper simply could not understand that he was so helplessly in love with her that he could not help the demeanour that erupted around her. How he was incapable of forming sentences and breathing normally around her. She said she was going to bed and stretched her arms up , causing her breasts to rise deliciously and emitting a small shiver when she saw Tony's open mouthed gaze upon her. Stupid, was all her brain said to her. That rising and shivering was more than Tony could take in one night. Before they both knew it, he had pushed her against the head of the couch.'' Dump him.'' He growled, eyes dark with lust at her. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were fluttering and all Pepper could do was blink stupidly at him and say,''What?''

'' I said leave him. You know you deserve better than some random guy called Ben. You know what's going on between us okay? Dont act like you don' tension is palpable.'' He said, and slowly proceeded to fit his lips to hers. She finally came to her senses and pushed him away. '' I don't understand.'' She said firmly.'' Make me.'' She said even _more_ firmly. She saw a fire ignite in his eyes, before his warm lips attacked hers once again. They fit against hers perfectly, warm, raw and chippy. All she did during the kiss was tell herself that she just needed one night with Tony to get it out of her system. Just one night of raw, passionate sex. So she took action.

'' I want you.''

''Now?''

"Now.''

''We don't have protection.''

''Do you think i'd agree to this if i didn't always come prepared?''

''So you expected something to happen between us.'' He said with a smirk, while tracing his fingers lazily on her spine that made her shudder in delight.

'' Well not really, i came prepared just in case you didn't have any to spend the night with your- wait. Stop. No talking . Just fuck me Tony, fuck me hard.''

'' Pepper i just wanted to say that I lo-'' but she cut Tony off with a sound kiss, hands pressing the nape of his neck, fiddling with the small curls around there. '' Here?'' he asked, panting. She simply nodded. He slowly lifted the tank top over her head and literally ripped off the silk shorts. He could barely wrap his mind around the fact that this was really happening, that it wasn't one of his fantasies. His first quest was to bite into that delectable neck of hers and suck until she had a hickey so dark every one would know she belonged to him and only him. He got very possessive of her when it came to these situations. His hand movements around her thighs slightly faltered as she attacked his chest, peppering small kisses all over it. God, he so wanted to tell her that he was completely in love with her, but this wasn't the right time at all, so he settled for groaning in appreciation as Pepper palmed him through his sweat pants. He was out of them at the speed of lightning and slipped the condom over his completely hard shaft. After pinching the top, she slowly eased into him, her face contorting in pleasure and pain. He was so engrossed in the whole thing that one, two , three thrusts later he felt that familiar twist of pleasure overcome him and the precum dripping out into Pepper's hot sex.

'' Pep, we need to slow down I- i'm close.'' He said, squeezing his eyes shut.

'' I'm close too. Come for me.'' She whispered seductively. That was all the approval he needed before he shot his load into her and seconds later her walls began furiously milking him. Both twisted themselves in a position comfortable enough to bring them down for the post orgasmic glow. '' Pepper i wanted to tell you before, I'm in love with you.'' He rushed the words out, afraid of her reaction but all he heard was soft snores on her part as she wiggled out of his possessive grip and onto the more comfortable part of the couch. He smiled gently and carried her to the bed bridal style and laid down her naked body onto the sheets. He admired her for a while and then climbed in next to her, settling in and pulling her into a warm embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning , Tony woke up with a huge smile plastered all over his face. It happened. It had finally happened. He had pursued Pepper, he made love to her, not just sex, he meant so much more to her than that , and he told her he loved her...well sort of. He stretched a hand out to pulled the strawberry blonde redhead back into a cuddle but the sheets were cold and empty next to him except for her fading signature sweet scent. He went to check the bathroom and then padded down to the there either.

''JARVIS Where is Pepper?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep and frustration.

'' She left two hours ago sir. She was in quite a hurry.''

'' Did she leave a message for me or does she have an early meeting today?''

'' No sir, she just left without a word.''

She was gone. She was really gone. He was wrapped up in last night to figure out why it was so rushed. He was just her playtoy, a vent for her sexual frustration. She did not love him. And for the first time in twenty years, Tony Stark cried.

**Hey loves, so one more chapter is finally done. I'm really sorry if my chapters are short tell me if you want longer ones. I've decided to take ideas from you guys since the story is for YOU to read. So post your ideas in the review section and i'll pick one to continue with ****. **

**Please review ;) i love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Worlds can come crashing down. Everything is a standstill. A lot of cliché shit can happen when things get fucked up. But Tony Stark was not cliché . All the advice his pain addled mind could offer him was a dark colored liquid that would wash away the hurt , temporarily. The burn in his throat and the buzz in his ears , along with the occasional sniffling and a glass thrown, shattering, just like the pieces of his heart were all the orbited in his existence for the two days he had spent without the redheaded woman he despised and loved at the same time. Not a single call or text or fax as to why Pepper had missed two days of work. No explanations.

'' Jarvis, any messages?'' He asked , rubbing his face, voice heavy with frustration. That would be the seventh time he had asked in an hour.

''Yes sir, I do believe there is a message in your inbox, would you like to check it?''

The billionare's heart soared as he asked,'' Who is it?''

'' Shield.'' And it came crashing back down. If he wasn't so angry and furious with every thing and every one he would have made a face. A funny one. Pepper would've snorted and tried to hide a smile He missed pepper. He hated Pepper for leaving him. His mind traveled back to two nights ago…

''_Oh god, Jesus, we should not be doing this.'' She sighed as he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck , hot and wet breath hitting her as he mumbled his need. '' I want you so bad, Pepper.'' He marked his territory , being the possessive man of Pepper he was, nipped her shoulder blades, seeing the beginnings of a bruise and eliciting a delightful whimper from Pepper that made him very happy. Pepper's small petite traveled down to his torso , fingers tightening around the soft skin there, nails raking it. Warmth,hunger,lust,need and arousal radiated from the both of them like a bright ray, piercing their very beings and the animalistic testosterone and hormones created a thick blanket, shielding them from rational thoughts with promise of more and more from Tony after each thrust. '' Gu-hod how do you fucking do that?, he asked , burying his nose into her neck, alternating between nipping and licking the weak spot behind her ear lobe that made her putty in his hands._

'' _Do what?''_

'' _Make me go from completely normal to this, this horny teenager in seconds.''_

As the flashback ended, Tony was getting more and more aroused by the second. But his anger took charge and deflated him, bubbling to the surface as glass connected with wall once again. As tears brimmed around his already red rimmed eyes, he whispered promises to himself not to cry, as he called shield.

''Tony'' The voice of Nick Fury boomed on the other end of the line.

'' Nick'' he simply replied. He did not want anything to do with them truth be told, but he needed to do something, put his life at risk again to feel the thrill, fill the numbness that was spreading through his core,

'' We need you. Couple of terrorists. Theve stolen some incredibly important machinery we've been meaning to add to the latest model of the Blackhawk. Its potentially dangerous if you don't get it back. They're some five miles out of Baghdad and ther is maximum security back there and even some of your old weapons.''

'' My weapons? I don't make weapons any more.''

''Pre- ironman.''

''Oh.''

''Why can't you get dr Banner or somebody out there. Or maybe Hammer boy, or tight pants, whats his name? Stane something?''

'' Steve Rogers. No we simply can't pull him away from the current mission he's on and Dr Banner is currently in India.''

'' Fine I can do it. Ill suit up.''

''Tony are you okay? Because if youre not then don-''

And Tony clicked the end button. He didn't want to hear Nick lecture him about his emotional stability.

He trudged downstairs while ordering Jarvis to keep the suit ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I love you.'' Ben said, while talking to Pepper on the phone. She sighed. He'd been saying it ever since she had come to his door in nothing but a trench coat. She had been charged with electricity from her amorous night it wasn't satisfying enough. She wanted more of him. But she could not get it from him. She promised her self it would be just once. So she spent the night trying to imagine Ben's hands as someone else's.

Truthfully even if the expression had been genuine, she would have found some excuse to not say it back. She couldn't lie to him. '' Maybe?'' he said, his voice going higher.

''Yes''

''I love you. Again. Bye.'' She felt so bad for him. He was an innocent pawn in a game of chess whom she was playing to win the king.. On Saturdays she usually spent the night with Ben, watching movies, but she found herself calling him and explaining that the ghastlyness of a cold had taken over her. The guilt was eating her alive. She had don't it only to release the sexual tension that had built up over the years, but all it did was make her feel like a hot mess, full of feelings she couldn't handle. Nobody suspected a thing, but Pepper felt as if she was walking around with it scrawled across her forehead. She did the right thing though, didn't she? Getting involved with Tony would have been messy with lots of crying screaming and fighting. But she felt herself wanting all of that if it meant she could have Tony. _Oh my frickin balls, you love him. _She thought. She was shocked out of her thoughts by the buzzing of her Blackberry in her back pocket. Without looking at the caller id she picked up.

''Pottss.'' A husky, familiar voice spoke.

''Tony?'' she squeaked. '' A-Are you okay?''

'' No.'' he hissed in pain,'' I need your help i-'' and then she heard the sound of a body and plastic hitting the floor. Then she completely panicked. Went bezerk. In a rush of pure adrenaline, she sped out of the driveway at the speed of light, mind filled with images of him laying limp on the floor in a mess of broken bones and blood, calling for help but getting none. By the time she arrived, her breaths were in short little bursts. She almost ran smack into the glass door while running down the stairs. She had to clamp her mouth shut to keep her scream of horror muffled. Ther he lay on the floor, his body gashed and bruised, his hair mussed and his eyes glassy, spark missing from them. He wasn't badly hurt, but it was the vulnerability that reduced her to a sobbing wreck on the floor

The silent sobs racked through her body as she patched him up. He was unconscious, but Jarvis promised that he would be fine, all he needed was rest. The sobs quietened at those words. She dragged his body with all the energy her tired body could muster and propped him up onto the steel grey colored bed in his workshop. She kissed his hand, a gesture only someone filled with motherly instincts and pure love would care to make.

She knew the aftermath of the situation wouldn't be too pleasant for either of them, butr for now, she was content with just holding the hand and cradling the head of the man she loved.

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update ive been hella busy. I wanted this chapter to be a bit emotional and I know ive transitioned from from humor , but don't worry.. Tony Stark will be back. Soon. Any ideas for my next chapter?**

**Please review favorite and follow it means a lot to me. LOVE YOU ALL.**


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up with butterflies raving in his stomach and joints throbbing. The whole of last night was a blur but he barely remembered as he glanced at a sleeping figure of Pepper Potts. Love tugged at the strings of his heart, controlled by her. He didn't want to wake her up while she got the most rest she had gotten in months, but she knew where the Tylenol was kept. ''Pepper, Pepper wake up'' he murmured, shaking her sleeping figure.

'' Hmmh, what I'm awake, I'm not snoring!'' she muttered into the pillow,her hands swatting at Tony.

'' It's me, Tony, remember, not the sand-man, don't worry I'm not here to arrest you for disturbing the entire sector, its quite adorable actually, your snoring that is.'' He chuckled. She shot up, sudden guilt crossing her face. He understood what it was about.

'' No no no no no, don't- ddooon't do that guilty thing with me seriously, I'm fine, fine, completely absolutely in tip-top shape, I mean, look at me!''

'' We broke up.''

'' I'm sorry, what?"

'' Ben and I, we broke up. I was going to tell you but then this happened, and you were so tired afterward so I thought you would'nt be able to process it''. She had had another phone conversation with Ben that night. He asked her where she was, she replied Tony's. He said he was tired of her putting Tony before him all the time. She remained quiet, but only because she knew it was truth and he was justified to say that. He said they were done, plain and simple. And just like that she was free.

'' Oh.''

''Oh?''

''Yeah, wow sorry spaced out for a bit there, letme , just-God I'm still trying to process this,- Wait so you and Barney are done, finished, kaput?'' he rambled with a grin.

'' Ben. Yes we are completely and absolutely, 'kaput' as you put it, so to say. He just didn't like how close we are.''

'' I don't really see how his name is relevant right _now_, what do you mean how close we are?''. Actually he didn't really care, he knew how close they were, he was just deliriously happy because he had her to himself. He knew she left Ben every night to be with him, he knew how much she meant to him, he knew. He crawled back under the sheets, letting the unanswered question hang unanswered. With a content smile he closed his eyes and settled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and whined as they were pushed away.

'' Nuh uh, I'm not having any of that, just because we had this, this like, unspoken agreement about our relationship and where we stand, doesn't mean I'm going to hop in for a romp in the sheets before work. Keep your hands away. We. Are. Taking. This. Slow. Got it?'' She said, pointing a finger at him as she slipped her heels on and tied her hair in a messy bun.

'' Hey. Don't blame me Potts, blame that damned, eye bursting, mouth drying, edible Hot-to-trot Sweet lovin' body of yours. And your, smile, your personality, your hair, your smell, your eyes, Oh god stop me when you can, I 'm tireed and the list is never ending..'' he actually had to sit down to catch his breath. All the while she graced a simple smile and her features softened as she brought her hand up to caress his face. He bent his face, savoring the smell of the faint perfume on her wrist from last night and gently kissed it. '' We can go slow… at your pace okay? I'm willing to do that much if it means your'e happy.'' She said smiling.

'' Great, fantastic, lets send the wedding invitations then, shall we?'' he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. She rolled her eyes at him and called out instructions to Jarvis to make sure that he rested adequately. Her eyes twinkled as she placed her hands on his chest, happy that she was free to touch him whenever she pleased, she was still testing the theory.

'' Rest, I'll come check on you later.''

'' I'm still waiting on a date honey, it's not polite to keep people waiting on wedding invitations!'' he shouted as she left the room, the last sound being her sweet laughter echoed in the stairway.

'' Good morning Miss Potts.'' Rochelle Moon said with a sweet smile. Pepper always thought that she was the most charming , polite young , strong headed woman , after Pepper herself of course, to grace Stark Industries with her presence.

'' Good morning Rochelle. I take it that the stocks have dropped any further. Well atleast I hope not.''

'' Well bless you Miss Potts, your prayers have been answered, if they had dropped any further I tell you with complete confidence the board would be swarming this place like bees.''

'' Boy I'll say. I- hold on just a minute I'm getting a call.'' She said, tossing her head back as she placed the phone to her ear. She heard a familiar voice, his tone chirpy and low.

'' Miss me yet?''

'' Not much.''

'' Liar.''

'' Tony. What do you want? I'm busy.''

'' Well Pumpkin-''

''Don't call me that.''

'' Pumpkin. I miss *you*, so I just wanted to hear your voice, annnnd ask you an important question.'' He mused.

'' What is it now?The Tylenol is in the right lower cabinet of the guest bathroom, the orange juice is in the second chill tray in the fridge right next to the milk..''

'' Do you own silk panties? Particularly, a la-senza piece, red with black bows? Kinky, by the way.''

'' Shit.'' She breathed and walked into her office to continue the conversation in private.

''What!?''

'' They're the ones I'm _supposed _to be wearing right now.''

She heard Tony hold back a low purr and something that sounded like a cross between a squeak and a cleared his throat.

'' Just going to keep that as a, lets call it a souveneir that comes free with a mental image of you in no panties.''

''I- forget it. I'[ll just have to go without panties today.'', Pepper mused, sitting rather uncomfortably in her office chair, swiveling around and tapping her nails on the desk. She couldn't get THE Tony Stark wound p and around her little finger could she? Well she would have to test that.

'' You can have that mental image you know..'' she said, smirking.

'' Was going to have it anyway Potts, with or _without _you or your panties, Hey mind if I keep them? oh hell I'm keeping them.'' He mumbled. She was getting to him. He swung his feet over onto the couch. Two could play that game. He straightened his back and dropped his voice to a low smooth tone. ''Last night was fun.''

''We didn't do anything Tony.''

''Oh yeah, oh right I was dreaming.'' She could hear him slapping his forehead as he said it.

''You dream about us?''

''Yeah.'' He said, like it was the most normal thing in the world to dream about them getting it on in every place. '' Hey listen I gotta go, I'll see you at home.'' She said.

His mouth twitched. One last time.

''Potts.''

''Tony?''

''You should put on a show for me sometime, you know, like you did a few weeks ago. Remember? I liked it. The bathroom floor never looked better.''

''Just you wait til I get home.''

''Gladly.''

God he enjoyed winding her up like that. Seeing her unravel was the best part though. He rubbed the silk with the pads of his fingers and tapped his foot , head craning around trying to find something to occupy himself with. He eyed the keys to the Audi and then back at the silk in his palms. The synapses in his brain jolted awake and a mischievious grin lit up his face. He hopped in excitement and almost toppled the chair over.

''JARVIS, tell Ms Potts that I'll be out for a while and tell her that she better wait up for me, I've got a surprise.'' He said with a chesire cat grin.

'' Yes sir.''

And with that he drove off.

She had never been so tired during the day ever. The stocks _had_ dropped. She popped her fingers and wiggled them before continuing to type what looked like a rant._maybe I should take a break, call Tony and check on him._ No, she told her self sternly, Tony was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Plus, he had JARVIS. She knew she could count on the AI to look after the 2 year old trapped in this man's body. Finally, after answering several emails and two cups of coffee later, she was finally ready to leave. She shoved the papers in her bag, applied one layer of lip gloss ( Even if they weren't having sex right now, they could still make out, and she was looking forward to that.) and left.

Little did she know that the man she was going home to, was eagerly waiting with a rather inappropriate surprise.

**Hey gys I finally did this chapter after so long. Can you guess what Tony's surprise is? P.S: Some thing with angels in it.**

**So should I continue with the next chapter cause I thought that I might abandon it cause I didn't get a good response. Amyway lemme know what you guys want next and I'll probably write the next chapter along those lies. Also check out my divergent fanfic'' fourtris a fortress of love''. Peace out. RDJ lovers. REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE.**


	7. Chapter 7

After a long day of increasingly hard work, all Pepper wanted to do was relax and unwind. She had planned to order takeout with Tony and probably lure him into watching Marley and me again. She could have sworn she saw him sniffle a bit but he complained some one was chopping onions around and his eyes were watering. There was no one else in the house, of course. She shook her head with a chuckle and got out of the car. She entered to the seemingly tired voice of JARVIS

'' He's in the workshop, Ms Potts.''

She huffed out a breath. She would have to tear him away from his work again. She descended the stairs, following the noise. She heard Tony and the whirring sound of Dummy. '' What are you doing? Are you trying to _hurkle_ me? I AM YOUR MASTER!''

Tony was shouting at Dummy as the poor thing was trying to remove his workboots.

''Hurkle?'' she inquired.

'' It's a word.'' Tony said defensively.

'' It's an exaggeration.'' She replied.'' Tony don't be so lazy. Take off your own boots.''

'' Can't bend.''

''Why?''

''Too lazy.'' He shrugged.

''that's what I thought. Okay. Up, you sloth and help me decide what to order in, and _no pizza._'' She said, ignoring his mock kicked puppy look.

'' Wait.'' He said, getting up and bending down behind his desk to produce two bright fluorescent pink bags with black stripes. He had a huge sparkling mischievious grin that she desperately wanted to wipe off with a kiss or a slap. She couldn't decide. '' I got you something.'' He said happily, in a teasing tone.

'' Oh Tony, you shouldn't get me stuff, its-''

'' Perfect. If I want to buy my woman pretty things. I sure as hell will.''

'' Im sorry. I just-, I'm not used to anybody buying me things, I'm used to being independent.''

He looked remorseful. '' God, Pepper what kind of guys have you been going out with? Its practically a custom. Not that I know much a bout relationships, but this is basically something I've been doing for you for the past twelve years. I figure fat baby in a diaper shot me years ago, I just didn't feel it until now. So basically, we've been going at this for a long time and I think I'm justified to-''

'' Tony, you're rambling.''

''Yeah. But I'm a hottie, so you don't mind.''

''What?''

''Nothing. Open it. Now.

Pepper hesitated a bit before pulling the flimsy piece of negligee out of the box on her lap. It was a yellow silk bra which had net attached to it and a set of sunshine yellow lace panties. She blushed so hard that her freckles stood out all the way to her chest.'' Tony.'' Her tone was one with warning.

''Yes dear?'' he asked with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

'' What is this?''

''Lingerie.''

''I know that. But why?''

'' Because you look sexy in lingerie.''

'' When have you ever- nevermind. Thank you Tony, its very nice.''

''Aren't you going to try it on?'' he asked, his voice slightly rough. She wondered why.

''Now?'' she asked shakily.

'' Mmmhmm.'' Was all he got out, his eyes blown black with energy and excitement and arousal

Later.'' Pepper said firmly, trying desperately to ignore the wicked heat that pooled in her stomach. Just knowing that she could make the man sitting in front of her so on edge, eyes pleading and begging, brought power to her mind.'' Lets go eat first.''

''Okay.'' He said it with great disappointment, not trying to hide anything. ''Wait. Let me freshen up and then we'll eat okay?'' she softly said, smiling genuinely at him. Maybe it was his look of sincerity, his doe eyes or the slight part of his lips as he had watched her with the silk in her hand that made her decide what she decided. She shooed Tony to the kitchen quickly so he wouldn't see her quietly pick up the bag of lingerie as she made her way to one of the bathrooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She admired herself in the mirror. Well not so much admired as looked. She wasn't the type to actively and easily praise her looks. The demi cups supported her breasts comfortably and covered all but the upper swell of her breasts, leaving much to imagination. She tugged the lace panties on with great care and slid her stockings on. Just as she bent over to pick up her dress, Pepper caught sight of her derriere in the mirror, the soft lace gently caressing it. Men didn't know what they were missing out on, with their stupid boxer briefs. An idea flashed in her mind and she contemplated it. Pepper stood up and then bent her knees slightly, one shoulder bent lower than the other and head cocked to one side. She let out a soft purr. ''Tony'' she murmured, as if calling him seductively and watching his glittering black eyes and awestruck look as he prowled towards her. That didn't seem right to Pepper somehow, not without some kind of restrictions first, something that kept her out of bounds from Tonys touch. Then she imagined him squirming across the table as she stared hard at him from across the table, eating dinner in nothing but her lingerie. She grinned evilly.

Tony was anxious, to say the least. His mind was bursting, neurons exploding and he was jittery all over. It was not a pleasant feeling, this nervousness, he decided. So he tried to keep from wriggling as he heard Pepper's rhythmic sound of heels coming downstairs.

It was really hard to keep his left eye from twitching and is mouth from slackening and drooling when Pepper came into full view. She was showing skin, lots of it. She was wearing the lingerie he bought her. He was so right, she looked so edible in yellow.

Something else twitched.

''Pepper'' he murmured, his voice scratchy and low. His body shifted and he slowly shifted towards her unsure whether this was a dream or reality, following her predatory smile. _Oh god, Pepper was looking at him like she wanted to eat him. He wanted to eat her. He wanted to-_

'' Dinner first'' she smiled, tracing her nails under his chin and forced his eyes wandering on her body, to look straight into her eyes. He whimpered. Actually whimpered.''That was so fucking hot.'' He shut his eyes tightly and groaned.

''Dinner? A _whole_ meal? Do you even know me? My self control like, isn't even there any more.'' He whined sliding his calloused hands across her bare arms looking her through lowered lashes. That spiked pleasure through her. But she had self control.

'' Keep it in your pants, and we can do _what ever we want_ after dinner… Ironman.''

'' Marry me Potts and call me ironman for the rest of my life.''

''No.''

'' You have to now. Atleast move in with me?'' he pleaded. He was absolutely serious about her moving in. He had never felt this way in his life, and it should have scared him, but instead it made him determined to feel that way for the rest of his life. He needed her like he need air and _oh. Oh._ Suddenly everything clicked into place, his heart staggered and he finally understood what was driving him to stay alive. What _had _driven him. He wa so in love with her he couldn't even handle it. An dhe was finally ready to admit it to himself.

He kissed her. Hard.

'' I love you'' he panted out breathlessly between kisses, his breath ashig over her lips. Suddenly she froze and her eyes went as wide as Thumper's.

**So another part of this chapter is done. Do you guys like it? Did I mention I love cliffhangers? Sorry. What do you think Pepper's reaction will be? Will she say it back or will she say the infamous response to 'I love you' that is ' thank you'? Leave your comments and thoughts about this chapter and don't forget to favorite and follow too! Love you all and see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

''I should leave.'' She stammered, blinking rapidly and pulling back from Tony's embrace, suddenly hyperaware of the flimsy garment covering her.

''No. Youre going to stay right here.'' Tony said firmly while his nose nuzzled her artery. He took a deep breath.''I don't care if you don't want to tell me how you feel and I get it. You're scared. You're worried that you'll tell me how you feel and I'll take advantage of that and in the end you'll be picking up the mess I made while I run off to some godforsaken place just to escape the messiness.'' He gently lifted up her face and kissed the running tears. ''We will be more than fine. I promise I will love you more fiercely than you can imagine and I'm going to be impulsive and possessive and jealous but I will protect you from everything than needs protecting…from. Okay. _Not _my _best _line, but you get my drift right? Pepper?''

''I love you too.'' She said, before pulling him down for a searing kiss. Pepper nibbled on his lower lip as his hands found her glorified hair and tugged lightly. Finally they pulled apart when breath was needed.''Dinner?'' she asked.

''If you're still going to be looking like this, then I'd prefer dessert first.'' He smirked.

She pinched his arm in response.

''Hey,don't hurkle me!''. She rolled her eyes at him''What is with you and that word?''

He shrugged and took her mouth again, not leaving it until Pepper pushed him back and dragged him to the dining table.

Tony set out a beach towel on the table, and found Pepper glaring at him as he did so.''Really?A beach towel?''

''What? I don't usually eat dinner here! I- fine. What do _you _suggest we do?''

She contemplated her previous idea again while Tony mumbled to himself,trying to figure out a better substitute for the beach towel. _Do it Pepper,do it. Seduce him till he begs. Let him have it._ In the end, her inner lioness won out. She cross over to him, movements akin to a feline predator. She purred''Tony, you like it _fast_,don't you?''

She purred. She fucking _purred _his name out and it was driving him crazy. His hands reached out to her and he called her name out like a prayer,sounding hazy and dumb.'' Pepperpepperpepper, want, I want –you.''

''But _slow _is good, it's better.'' She murmured seductively.''Tell you what, if you can keep your hands off of me for a _whole day…'' _she said,circling him. God he _liked_ this side of Pepper'' Then-''

''Then I get you forever.''

''Lets start with a night''

''A week''

''Two days and that's my final offer''

''Game on.'' He grinned.

The next day. Dummy whizzed around Tony trying to help him change as he shooed and swatted at the robot. Same old,same old. The only difference was that this house was about to be bombed with seduction and, God, if only Tony knew what was in store for him, he wouldn't have decided to wear pants that chafe on the inside.

Pepper was ready. Oh so ready. She was mass seduction ready. She adjusted the jacket to hide her clothing underneath as she walked into the driveway. She fluffed her her, gave herself a pep talk and strode in. Tony was already silently waiting near the door.

''Hi'' he whispered into her hair.

She jumped back.''Oh God! Could you stop sneaking up on me?'' There was something different about him today. His body was tense Jesus, he knew. She silently prayed that he wouldn't say anything for a while. But he spoke up a few seconds( they seemed like hours,really)

''What were you doing with him yesterday Pepper? Why was he there, at _your _house?'' he ground out, seething, fists clenched.

Oh he definitely knew.

**I know it seems out of the blue that tony is suddenly angry but I promise there is a legitimate reason. Something else guys, I updated my last chapter but it still says that the last update is October 27, so please check out the chapter seven update too! Lastly, who can tell me who'him' is? Any guesses ? Is Pepper cheating on Tony?Comment your thoughts on this chapter please. It makes me sad if you don't. **

**See you at the next update on this chapter! **


End file.
